Unsubstantial Life and Love
by sesshoumaru's dream girl
Summary: This story is about Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Rin all being forced into another demension by Naraku. They find them selves in a different place & they meet a new friend. There will not be many chapters but they are very long. Enjoy!


**Chapter 1: A new time and a new friend. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! **

**Hope all of you enjoy this story. I've been thinking about this one for a while and I hope this is enjoyable for everyone. Tell me what you think:D**

_Kagome shoots one of her pure arrows and a pink light shines throw to pierce Naraku. At the same time Inuyasha tricks with his wind scar and Sesshoumaru strikes with his dragon blast. The last thing they hear is Naraku laughing and a black light consuming them._

_Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Rin find them selves in an alternate time. They had just got finished in a battle with Naraku but before Naraku died, he sent 5 people to another strange time different from Kagome's. _

"Human! Where are we?!" Sesshoumaru spat out with anger in his voice but naturally nothing showing on his stoic face. He is holding Rin close to him.

"Listen, Sesshoumaru! None of what just happened is my fault nor the hell would I know what just happened!" Kagome spat back; clearly showing the anger that rose within her.

"Yeah Sesshoumaru, _my_ Kagome would not do anything like this on purpose." Kouga said while putting an arm around Kagome's waist.

"SHE IS NOT YOURS YOU FILTHY FLEA BAG WOLF! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Inuyasha said while pulling his sword out and looking extremely agitated.

"Ok everyone stop. I think I know where we are and I might be able to get someone to help us. I just need to find a phone." Kagome said calmly while squirming around trying to find phone.

_Kagome finally finds a phone near by and picks it up and puts change in the phone and punches a bunch of numbers. All 3 men and the little girl start to wonder at the black box that Kagome is talking in. _

"Hello, Anita? Is that you?" Kagome said over the phone.

"Well I think I might be in your area and I need help. Can I please come over and we can talk about this later?"

"Great! All I need is some directions and I'll be there in a jiff. I am across the street from a high school that has a tennis court and a pool across the street where I am standing. Pause OK! Great see you soon! Kagome hangs up the phone with a piece of paper and notes and turns to her party.

"Ok, we are in my time period but in the United States. This is where a friend of mine lives that I found in a chat room on the internet. She will help us."

"Uh….." All 4 said in unison.

"Oh right. A chat room is something made by a very intelligent computer chip and it sets up the internet where people from complete opposites sides of the country can talk. Just like the phone I just used. There are also cell phones here that are very advanced and can reach almost anywhere in the world. It's pretty amazing. But anyway, let's not keep my friend waiting any longer."

_Kagome led all of them down the streets and around corners to her friend's house in hopes that she will be able to help them get back before Kouga and Inuyasha kill each other or Sesshoumaru kills Inuyasha. He hates being around his brother to cooperate with anything but Naraku was a different situation where it was needed to help Inuyasha kill him, but then again; look where that got him. About 20 minutes later from walking they reach a neighborhood of big houses. Kagome leads everyone to the big 3 story white house with a stone circular and straight drive way. The house is barred with fences and the backyard is so enormous that you could see it standing across the street. They hear a big boom and a red light shoot up in the air, they all run towards it and Kagome frantically knocks on the door. Anita's mother eventually answers it in a calm manner as if nothing was happening. The woman is tall and slender and very tan. She has short blonde hair and looks to be in her 40s. _

"Umm hello, my name is Kagome. I am one of Anita's friend's and I called earlier. Oh and these are my other friends. I heard a loud bang and I saw a red light shoot up in the air. Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes dear. Everything is fine. You see we had an unexpected visit of my daughter's supervisors and right now they are challenging her in a battle to see how strong she really is and if she is the right person they can trust to protect us. Unfortunately, a few of her friends don't like the idea and I'm afraid that they are about to rip off the man's neck and kill the one trying to hurt my daughter. I do know; however, that my daughter will be just fine. Come in and you can watch the rest of this while you wait for her."

Anita's mother leads them to where this battle is going on. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga and all smell the blood of a young female woman. When they arrive in the back yard, there is a barrier around the two people fighting and on the platform protecting from the rays of energy blasts are 3 men in their 20s and an older man in a suit looking to be in his 40s watching the fight intently. The 3 other men seem to be very annoyed at the sight they see. One has almost neon green eyes and curly brown hair down to his shoulder. He is not wearing a shirt so all of his nicely toned and tanned muscles are showing. He is wearing a pair of bagging blue jeans with a black belt and you can see some of his black silk boxes. Another one of them has light green eyes as well and is quite pale. He has long auburn hair that goes down to his ankles; it is of course in a braid. He is also not wearing a shirt and seems to be just as toned as the other man. He is wearing a pair of baggy black jeans with a black belt and his blue boxers are also showing. The last man has black strait hair, very thing and it is cut where he has bangs and two slightly long pieces of hair on each side of his face. The rest is cut fairly short to his scalp. He is just as pale as the man with auburn hair and has crystal clear blue eyes, a spike eyebrow piercing and to piercing on each of his nipples; clearly shown with out having a shirt on. He also has a small hoop, steel earring on his left ear. All three of them are clenching their fists at their sides and clenching their teeth together as if they are ready to kill. Kagome and the gang see Anita in tight spandex shorts and a tight, white cami stained with blood on her stomach. She has long blonde hair that shins in the wind, part of her hair is also black but only seeable from the back of her head and it is only small tips of black. She is very petite but seems to pack a very heavy punch. She has a black barbell earring on each of her ears at the top. She has 4 piercings starting at her ear lobe. And she has light blue eyes, rimmed with black. Her face is very small and looks almost like porcelain as if it was ready to break if anyone were to drop her. She has on black sneaks that say Champion on them. She is wearing a black leather chocker that looks like a belt. She has absolutely no fat on her anywhere; she is perfectly toned but not too toned where you can see her muscles. The man that is attacking her seems to be a wolf demon but he looks more like a wolf then human. Anita is dodging as quickly as she can and she is punching and kicking him as hard as she can; flying him into the wall barrier and shocking him. The man that appears to be in his 40s calls of the fight and the wolf demon shifts to appear completely human. Anita is panting heavy and blood is still dripping from her stomach. Once the barrier is put down; the man with the long auburn hair runs to her and picks her up and lays her down on a nearby couch in the platform and examines her wounds. The one with the curly brown hair starts to choke the man that is in his 40s and the man with the piercings starts to attack the now human man.

"I will kill you! You could have killed her in their!" The man with the curly brown hair starts to choke him even more with his eyes blood red and he seems to be growling at him.

"If you are so afraid of what will happen, consider this. That girl over there almost killed one of my best wolf demon fighters. There will be many more people after her, they will try to kill her and you will be too weak to protect her. Her powers are strong but not strong enough. The master will awaken soon. He will want blood. And he will want her blood. Countless demons and vampires will attack her to bring her back to their master. NOW LET ME GO YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!" The man throws him to the wall and the human wolf walks over to them and they leave.

"Her wounds are pretty bad this time." The man with the long auburn hair says kneeling at the panting girl lying on the couch.

Before even thinking, Sesshoumaru walks up to where she is laying and kneels down to start to lick her wounds clean. Within minutes of this act, the wounds start to disappear and Anita starts to wake up. She looks at the sexy white haired man with glazed eyes. She starts to sit up and the two men back away and stand up.

"That was amazing. Thank you." Anita says to the white haired man.

Sesshoumaru's Pov. 

'_Why did I just do that? I just helped a human! Ugh! I must be loosing it. But she smells so good, like cherries, and her blood tastes so good too. And she is so beautiful and petite. I bet I could make that petite body break under me in a bedroom. What?! Where the hell did that come from?'_

Normal Pov.

Sesshoumaru is snapped out of his thoughts with the girl speaking.

"Well, I suppose we should get to introductions. I am Anita and these 3 men are my…um…counter parts. _She points to the one with the long auburn hair. _He is Nathaniel. _She points to the one with the curly hair._ This is Micah. _She points to the one with the piercings. _And this is Caleb. I hope you guys do not mind having to stay here for a while so I can figure out how to get all of you back home." Anita said with a warm inviting smile on her face. Unconsciously, Sesshoumaru licks his lips and his eyes are tinted red.


End file.
